


Young & Full Of Running

by rachhell



Series: South Park Kink Meme [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, It just kind of happened, Light Angst, M/M, Or Is It?, Some Fluff, South Park Kink Meme, bottom token, high school seniors, holy rarepair batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachhell/pseuds/rachhell
Summary: The most unlikely person causes Kenny McCormick to reconsider his whole "no feelings allowed" thing.Written for the South Park Kink Meme.





	Young & Full Of Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the South Park Kink Meme prompt of: _token as a bottom would be an interesting read? i don't even care who tops_
> 
> This is just a random thing I wrote between chapters of my other fics, since I can't bring myself to concentrate on anything as of late. Why this pairing? Well, why the fuck not?
> 
> (title is from _Edge of Desire_ by John Mayer, because I have terrible taste in music that hasn't changed much since around 2010)

Token’s room smelled so nice. He had to use some kind of air freshener, or his cleaning lady used those expensive, eco-friendly products that smelled like woodland flowers instead of the dollar-store ammonia scents to which Kenny was accustomed, whenever he and Karen tried to make their chaotic house tidy. Not that it’d matter when they did that, of course, because it’d get fucked up again within a day.

But, not here. Here, in Token’s room, two weeks before graduation while he and Kenny put the final touches on the very last science project of their high school career — before they kissed, and work was swept aside — it was beautiful, and it’d stay that way.

His sheets were the softest thing Kenny had ever laid upon. And they smelled nice, too. _ Token _ smelled nice, like subtle, expensive cologne and, prone on his back, naked and erect, his skin glistening where the sunlight streaming through his blinds hit the layer of nervous sweat on his chest, there was the unmistakable, irresistible scent of arousal beneath it all. 

“Okay. I’ve never done this before,” Token said with a crooked smile. 

“I know, you’ve only said that, like, ten times.” Kenny, his hands braced on either side of Token’s head, returned the grin with his own. “Sometimes I feel like you only picked me because people think I’m easy,” he said, purposefully dramatic, in an effort to make Token chuckle, to ease his apprehensions.

It worked. He snickered, and the way his eyes twinkled, squinted at the corners, caused a weird little tug in Kenny’s heart. “You  _ are _ easy. I quote, ‘Be still my slutty, slutty heart, Token wants to get railed.’ You didn’t have to be so  _ crude _ about it.”

“Hey, pretty sure I only said ‘slutty’  _ once,”  _ Kenny said. He shifted, and when their hips collided, Token gasped, and threw his head back, exposing his throat. It was nice. Long, and muscular, and Kenny couldn’t resist bowing his head to lick his Adam’s apple, then run his tongue in a sweeping line, from the base of his neck to his ear. His skin tasted salty and clean.

“So,” Token said, all low and shaky, and he placed his hands, which were large and strong but smooth, soft, a far contrast from Kenny’s many scars and calluses, on Kenny’s hips. “What do I do, just… lie back and take it, or what?”

“If you wanna go that route,” Kenny mused, then laughed, “Should probably give a guy a kiss first. You  _ have  _ kissed a guy before?”

Token’s eyes did that _ thing _ again, and so did Kenny’s chest. It wasn’t a sensation he was expecting, going into this; by this point, he was used to being people’s little experiment, just the one others went to out of curiosity, to satisfy a want, or a need. Kenny didn’t do feelings. He didn’t do relationships, he didn’t do things that made his stomach feel weird and his heart flutter, because he knew, eventually, he’d have to go. Sure, he’d come back eventually. He always did. But like hell was he going to put another person through his disappearances, when he never knew how long it’d be until his return.

And Token, he’d be leaving, anyway, come August. He was accepted to some ritzy private university in Philadelphia, because of course he was, and Kenny would still be stuck in South Park. He  _ couldn’t _ do feelings.

“I’ve kissed you, dumbass. Like, two minutes ago.” Token grinned. “And sucked you off last Thursday,” he added, softly.

Kenny’s throat felt weird, too, almost like the tickle you get when you’re first coming down with a cold and he knew why. It was the way Token was staring at him, with apprehensive reverence and the way Token staring at him made Kenny  _ feel.  _

Why  _ him,  _ and why  _ now?  _ Was it because, from the first time they started working together, Token didn’t make a big deal about how Kenny dressed, or whether or not he could afford all the poster board and craft materials and dumb stuff they had to use for this project? Was it simply because Token was strikingly gorgeous? Was it because, after that first time they gave in to the tension and kissed, Token still treated him the same as before? Was it because he was kind, and non-judgmental, and intelligent, and surprisingly hilarious in a dry sort of way; or, was it because, since being at Token’s at least once a week to study, sometimes having the best, most restful sleep he ever got in one of the sprawling mansion’s luxe, extra bedrooms when he took him up on the offer to crash, Kenny hadn’t died once that semester?

“So you did. And…?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Who  _ else? _ ” Joking helped quell the pounding in his chest as he propped himself on his elbow, onto his side, and hooked his leg over Token’s, bringing up a hand to stroke the side of his face, and gently grip his jaw. He had a little bit of scratchy grow-out that caught on Kenny’s fingers, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant.

“Tweek,” groaned Token. His skin was warmer under Kenny’s touch, flushed from embarrassment, or excitement, or both. “I kissed Tweek, at that party, which you saw, and  _ encouraged,  _ so don’t even start with me.”

“Who hasn’t made out with him,” Kenny said, pressing into Token’s hip and feeling suddenly self-conscious about his threadbare boxers. They needed to come off, but he wanted the other boy to take them off, for those beautiful hands to hook into his waistband and unwrap him. He would wait. “Pretty sure Craig gets off on it. Like some kinda cuck thing.” 

“Is it still called that if it’s two guys?” Token’s laugh turned into a stifled, quiet moan as Kenny allowed his hand to travel lower, pausing to brush against Token’s erect nipples, and down his slightly-defined abdominals.

“Hell if I know,” Kenny said, trying to sound nonchalant as he traced shallow circles on the sensitive part where thigh meets pelvis,“Talking about those two is kind of a boner-killer.”

“Heh,” Token half-laughed, half-gasped as he arched into Kenny’s caress, pleading without words for him to wrap his hand around his length, “Doesn’t seem like it.” To emphasize, he rolled onto his side, mirroring Kenny’s position, and, in one sudden motion, cupped the small of Kenny’s back and ground into him, their erections sliding against each other through Kenny’s boxers. 

“No, dude, they’re so lame,” said Kenny through gritted teeth, in an effort to hold back a moan, “It’s like watching your parents kiss.”

Token pulled back, just a bit, from where his face was buried into Kenny’s shoulder. Gone was his expression of amusement, replaced instead by one of pure, smoldering want. “Kiss me instead, then,” he muttered lowly.

“Aren’t you a smooth talker,” Kenny managed to get out in a gasp, before he did exactly that.

He tasted like nothing in particular, just wet-hot  _ mouth, _ and his lips were full and pilant and eager, his tongue in Kenny’s mouth moving not in a battle for dominance but  _ with _ Kenny’s own, letting him lead, like he was answering, echoing each lick and suck and circling motion from Kenny with one of his own. And,  _ damn,  _ Kenny could just do this for hours, kiss Token. He’d heard he was a good kisser, from Token’s ex-girlfriend that one time he messed around with her in the back of his truck — and it wasn’t breaking bro code, was it, because it was before all of  _ this _ happened, at least Kenny didn’t  _ think  _ so… then again, he was never one for rules — but, her descriptions didn’t come close to doing it justice.

Somehow, at some point, although their mouths never broke contact save to tongue a neck, or nibble on an ear, he’d ended up on top of Token again, whose hands were exploring every angle and curve of Kenny’s back. He seemed to favor the dimples right over Kenny’s ass, his thumbs returning again and again to massage and circle those little divots. Kenny liked Token’s collarbones, his neck, and the defined muscles connecting neck to shoulder best, and loved how the other boy let out barely-audible, yet encouraging grunts whenever Kenny would let his lips drift to those spots, and lick, or fix his mouth upon his skin and suck, gently, then harder, only letting up when he elicited a soft whine.

Already, it was apparent to Kenny that Token was quiet in bed, but his body picked up what he lacked in encouraging sounds. He’d grip Kenny’s hips tighter, rocking the other boy against himself in a grind, or move his hands lower, to cup and squeeze Kenny’s ass through his boxers, and kiss him hard and passionate whenever he did something Token clearly enjoyed.

When his hands finally slid underneath the front of Kenny’s waistband, tentatively stroking the trail of hair on his lower abdomen, and then lower, to wrap around him and move in lazy, yet firm strokes, Kenny’s moan was stifled by Token’s tongue in his mouth. He felt the rumbling start of a groan in Token’s chest, against his own, and then a guttural, base sound of pleasure against his mouth.

They pulled away with a shared gasp. “Let me get these off, huh?” Token whispered, pulling at the back of Kenny’s underpants.

Pulse rushing in his ears, Kenny hoisted up his hips and allowed Token to slide them down. They tangled on his feet until he was able to toe them off and shuck them across the room. He didn’t care where they landed because Token was looking at him with an expression that could only be described as awe and wonder, drinking in Kenny’s finally, fully nude body with his gaze, a tight half-smile gracing his lips. Kenny remembered to breathe only when he noticed Token had to do the same, had to take in a heaving breath that made his chest and stomach expand.

“Nervous?” Kenny asked, trying to sound suave, and smooth, and to mask the fact that he was, too.

Token nodded, that irresistible, prominent Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Don’t  _ worry  _ so much. I swear to god, you’re wound up tighter than Tucker.” He reached for the bottle of lube he’d placed next to them, and Token eyed him owlishly as he uncapped it.

“I don’t think that’s humanly possible,” Token said, nerves creeping into his voice, “And I thought they were killing your — Oh…  _ oh, _ wow, okay,  _ yeah _ .”

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” Kenny said. He’d began to stroke Token, slowly. It wasn’t the first time he’d touched him like this, but it was the first time he’d used lube and, judging by the sizable, rather obvious bottle of lotion and box of tissues on Token’s bedside table, the slick of proper lubrication was an entirely new sensation for him.

“Yeah,” breathed Token, his eyes fluttering shut as he reveled in the sensation, “Don’t go too fast, I don’t want to come yet.”

Kenny thought he chuckled, but it sounded more like a moan. “Could finger you,” he said, pumping his fist languidly along Token’s, “So you’re ready."

Token opened his eyes, bit his lip, and breathed sharply through his nose. Despite his clear apprehension, Kenny had never seen him look more turned-on. “That…” He inhaled again, then exhaled, slowly and shaky. “Okay. That’s probably a good idea.”

“Gonna be able to chill out enough for this?” Kenny asked. He supposed he wasn’t just talking to Token, then, but reassuring himself as well, trying to get his body to quit with the pounding heart, the butterflies in his stomach and all those other gay-ass  _ feelings. _

“Mhmm,” Token murmured, “Just go slow, all right?”

“Your wish is my command, good sir.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Token said, and pulled Kenny down to him, hands on the back of his neck, for another deep, wet kiss, which was charged with a sort of desperation and intensity that their earlier kisses lacked. A whimper caught itself in Token’s throat as Kenny dragged his lube-slick hand down the velvety skin of his shaft and balls, and pressed the tips of his fingers against the swath of skin above Token’s entrance, and then lower, not going inside quite yet, but simply moving against his pucker in minute circles.

Kenny pulled away and looked down at Token to discover that the other boy’s eyes had gone wide, his brows high and furrowed in an obvious mix of arousal and trepidation. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, ah,  _ yeah,” _ said Token hurriedly with a nod. “Absolutely.” 

“‘Kay,” breathed Kenny, “Okay, well, um, I’m gonna, all right?”

It was unlike Kenny to be this inarticulate during sex; typically, he was nothing but assured and smooth, sometimes to the point of being downright lecherous, and knew all the right things to say, depending on who he was with. His feelings of awkwardness couldn’t be because he was fucking a man he once presumed was straight. It wasn’t as if Token was the first person who’d chosen Kenny to indulge his bicuriosity— Kenny would have to use two hands to count the number of football jocks who wanted to make out with him or more at parties, and none of  _ them _ had ever made him feel so tongue-tied. 

His face was burning and his stomach was doing flips as he massaged against Token’s entrance and shimmied the tip of his index finger inside, slowly, and he was so tight and so warm, and he could practically feel the shuddered intake of air that came from Token, whose eyes were screwed tightly shut and whose lower lip was clamped between his teeth, somewhere in his sternum in all its raw, nervous pleasure. Kenny would’ve been lying to himself if he said he hadn’t expected Token to back out right away, to tell him to stop before he even began touching him there, but that noise, that breath… it was an obvious indication to keep going, that he actually, truly  _ wanted _ this. The thought alone caused a slight, growling groan in the back of Kenny’s throat while he pressed in further, and again when he added another finger to the apparent approval of Token, whose fingers clutched tightly to his expensive sheets, and  _ again  _ when Kenny curled his fingers, finding exactly the spot that he wanted to hit.

Token’s eyes flew open and, finally, the quiet boy beneath him unleashed a trembled moan, higher than Kenny had expected, and louder than he’d ever hoped. “Can you do that again?” he asked.

Kenny obliged. “Like that?”

“Uh huhh- _ aaahh _ .’ Token’s nod turned into a toss of his head, exposing his long throat and groaning softly as Kenny kneaded his prostate. “Yeah, like that,” he whispered.

Between adding more lube, and increasing the speed of his fingers to the point that he was practically fucking him, making him spread-out and stretched, his chest heaving, back arching, and toes curling, Kenny could no longer ignore the fact that his own cock was achingly hard and wet with precome. He reached between his legs to slowly stroke himself and, as he did so, the corners of Token’s full, beautiful lips turned up into a barely-perceptible smile.

“I think I want you to do it now,” he said. His voice had evened out and he sounded almost like he always did, confident and matter-of-fact with a soft edge of kindness.

Kenny grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Token nodded.

Kenny didn’t take his eyes off of Token as his fingers walked along the surface of the bed, blindly reaching for the tube of lubricant, and the condom he’d dug out of his backpack the very second Token asked,  _ how about you do that to me instead? _ , maybe an hour earlier. Kenny had suggested Token fuck  _ him _ , at first, so this, god... This was so unexpected, and so incredible. Token’s cock lay erect and thick and beautiful against the defined lower-v of his abdomen, and Kenny’s mouth watered with the thought of taking him in his mouth, taking him inside and riding him. Next time, maybe, if there would  _ be _ a next time.

He watched Token watch him roll the condom onto his erection. That slight smile had waned a bit, and his eyebrows pinched together once more in the middle of his forehead. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m not super big or anything,” Kenny said as he lined himself up.

Token chuckled slightly. “Dude, you’re perfect,” he said, then, oddly, gasped. It was just a small noise, but something about it, about the way Token’s eyes flashed with momentary embarrassment as he swallowed and chewed on his lip for a second made a shiver of something greater and more profound than arousal shoot down Kenny’s spine. “Your. Um. Your size, it’s perfect,” he said bashfully, wrapping his arms around Kenny’s waist, “Okay. Go for it.”

“Just relax,” Kenny said, “Push back into me, kinda bear down, it’ll make it easier.”

And, with that, Kenny was inside of him, sinking himself in careful and slow, inch by inch, never taking his eyes off of Token’s face, which, although pinched at first, began to relax as Kenny reached between their bodies to pump his cock while he bottomed out, his pelvis flush against Token’s ass.

“Okay?” Kenny breathed through clenched teeth. He wanted to move, to go quicker and thrust harder, but settled for clutching Token’s shoulders, thankful that Token didn’t wince, but instead let out an approving sigh when he dug in his nails.

“I’m okay,” Token said, and grabbed the back of Kenny’s hair to pull him in for a kiss, all of their groans and whimpers muffled by each others’ lips and tongues. To Kenny’s pleased surprise, Token only kissed him harder, his moans only became deeper and his hips ground into and against him when Kenny began to increase the speed and depth of his thrusts, to tighten the grip of his fist around Token’s cock.

Their lips never left each others’ as their bodies twined together, sticky with sweat -- Kenny realized he was moving faster than he thought, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic, the slapping sound of skin on skin filling the spacious room. Token had wrapped his legs tightly around Kenny so that his heels dug into the backs of his thighs, and it didn’t take as long as Kenny had hoped it would before he began to feel the familiar pull of heat at the base of his spine and the rush of blood in his ears that indicated he couldn’t hold on much longer.

Kenny’s orgasm hit him like a freight train when Token dug his fingers into the tops of his ass, right where his cheeks met his lower back, just under those little dimples that Token seemed to like so much. He felt his cock pulse as he emptied himself into the condom, shuddering.

“Did you come?” Token asked, right against Kenny’s ear, sounding not disappointed, but almost reverent, like he was impressed and proud to be the one to cause it.

“Yeah,” gasped Kenny, “You wanna?”

Token smiled. “Hell yeah.”

Kenny was sure to carefully hold onto the base of the condom as he extracted his softening cock with a sigh, and tossed the filled barrier into the trash can by Token’s bed. Their foreheads fell against each other as they lay on their sides, legs tangled and Kenny surely, deftly pumping Token’s cock until his body seized with spasms and he came with a ragged moan, spurting into Kenny’s hand and a bit onto his hip. He collapsed, spent, the tight, short curls of his hair damp with perspiration as he rested his head in the crook of Kenny’s shoulder.

They were sticky, and sweaty, and gross, but Kenny resisted the temptation to pull away and allowed Token to cling to him, his hand rubbing light circles on Kenny’s lower back.

“Hey, Kenny?” asked Token, after a bit.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not really a cuddler. No offense,” Token said, with a small smile, “But we’re so sweaty.”

“Oh, thank  _ god,” _ laughed Kenny, as he rolled onto his back, and folded his hands underneath his head, elbows sticking out. Token followed suit, moving far enough away that the tips of their elbows and the sides of their feet were the only parts of their bodies that were still touching. “I’m not either. ‘S’nice to just lay here like this, though.”

“Yeah, this is pretty nice.”

It was Kenny’s habit to run away. He could’ve made up an excuse, postponed the remainder of their project for the very last minute, and got out of there… but, fuck, this  _ was  _ really nice. The feel of the sheets, and the smell of sex, and the look on Token’s face, like he’d experienced something world-shaking and profound, but mostly the unusual feeling of comfort Kenny had while laying there all screamed at him to stay. It wasn’t until Token rose on shaky legs to dress himself, picking out an entirely new outfit of lounge pants and a well-fitting t-shirt from his expansive wardrobe that Kenny did the same. The pang in his stomach when he pulled on those same, threadbare, ratty boxers and holey jeans and worn-out hoodie that he always wore was unavoidable, though, and he suddenly felt very out of place. 

Token, however, was beaming. “Let me order us dinner. City Wok okay?” he asked.

“I don’t wanna, um…” Kenny shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure of whether or not he should sit back down. His shoes were still downstairs. In his house, nobody bothered to remove them at the door. “I don’t want it to feel like you’re  _ paying  _ me, you know? Kind of feels like a slap in the face if that’s what you’re doin’.”

“What? Oh, no,  _ no, _ dude!” Token flopped down on his bed, crossing his legs ankle-over knee and threading his hands together as if in thought. “No! It’s not like that. Just… just stick around, chill out.”

Kenny took a breath. His gaze darted from the door to Token and back, before, with a deep breath, he crossed his arms, and gingerly sat on Token’s leather desk chair, which was more comfortable than the ‘good couch’ at Kenny’s house. “Really?”

Token smiled at him. “Look, how many times have we hung out and ate shitty Chinese without doing, um, that?”

“A lot.” Kenny shrugged.

“It’s not any different, right?”

“I guess. Yeah. It’s not any different.”

It was, though. It was different, because Kenny felt like he was going to be sick even though he was more comfortable, more welcomed than he’d been in a long time. It was different from the other times, the other people that didn’t give him these heart palpitations and swimmy-weird feelings in his head and stomach.

“I really like hanging out with you.” Token looked at the floor for a moment and swallowed. “And, that was…” His dark, wide eyes met Kenny’s own. His teeth were perfectly straight, blinding-white probably from some expensive toothpaste or some dental treatment that Kenny couldn’t even fathom, when he flashed an honest, large smile at Kenny. “It was pretty great.”

“Yeah,” Kenny breathed. His face was feeling hot again. “It was.”

“And we still have to work on our thing. Right?”

“Yeah,” Kenny agreed.

“We could do that more often, if you wanted. We’ve got all summer.”

“We could.” Kenny leaned back in the desk chair, and rested his feet on Token’s computer desk, met with a good-natured eye-roll from his friend. “Yeah. We probably should.”

“Probably.” Token grinned.

“You could top, next time, if you wanna try that.”

“Maybe, yeah. I could…” Token adjusted himself so that his legs were folded underneath him. It was a few moments before he finished his sentence, while he looked into the distance of his large room, at the wall. It was weird, though, because there was nothing  _ on _ that wall, it was like Token was staring at nothing, like he was thinking, and what he said next made Kenny’s stomach do a flip. “I could take you out sometime, this summer, if you wanted to do that, too, before I leave for Philly. Could go to Denver and get something to eat, maybe see a movie. Just a suggestion, no pressure.”

“I…” Kenny inhaled, slowly.  _ No pressure. _ “Sure. Yes. We should do that.”

“Should we finish our PowerPoint after we eat?”

“Sure.”

Kenny crashed there again, hours after they’d finished their work, and ate their second round of City Wok on Token’s bedroom sofa, laughing at some dramatic action movie Kenny selected at random. This time, he woke up in the middle of the night not in a rarely-used bedroom with heavy curtains and too many decorative pillows, but inches away from Token, sleeping heavily but silently on his queen sized bed, the lingering smell of sex and Chinese food masking the fresh scent of his room.

Kenny wondered what it would be like if that pull on his heart, that tightness in his throat and that strange, floating feeling he got in his head when he kissed, or touched, or even sometimes just looked at his friend were to become a daily occurrence. After all, they had all summer, and if they were going to keep doing this, it’d either be run away, or suck it up. Before shutting his eyes and allowing himself to drift away once more, he figured he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> southparkkinkmeme dot tumblr dot nasty


End file.
